


Kingdom Hearts III Re:Phrased

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [21]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A completed series of notes regarding my ideas for a KH3 rewrite.
Series: The Ideas Guy [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	1. Waves of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Beyond Arendale(which Playstacin already took care of) and the use of Shooting Star in San Fransokyo, I don't have any problems with Sora's journey through the Disney worlds. There's an exception; the Hundred Acre Wood, but that's for another time.

Riku and Mickey depart to find a way into the Realm of Darkness. Immediately, Mickey suggests use of his keyblade of darkness. The plan works.

**World:** The Dark Realm

Together, they traverse the forth area from 0.2. It's larger now, for gameplay/story reasons. In KH3, they make it to the Dark Margin, to find Aqua had already vanished beneath the water, even though that cutscene doesn't happen until later. Here, the Dark Margin isn't even accessed. Riku and Mickey are ambushed by the Demon Tower, along with various other heartless. 

**Boss Fight:** Well, yo get the idea.

The two win the fight, but are both worn out. More heartless continue to appear, and the two are forced to retreat.

They meet up with Sora in the Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid explains the powers Riku enjoyed in the Sleeping Realm have disapeared due to, well, no longer being IN the Sleeping Realm. Riku nods, remembering his Dream Eater body was younger. The old wizard also mentions the ability to upgrade keyblades, and that Riku and Mickey should upgrade theirs.

The next time we see Riku and Mickey, they're at Radiant Garden seeing what they can learn from Ansem's Apprentices. They find the square where Aqua and Xehanort(well, what remains of it. The Garden is noticeably farther along in repairs, but not QUITE that close). The usual happens.

Finally, we get to the second visit to the Realm of Darkness. There are more heartless than before, but Riku and Mickey are also more powerful. Mickey now wields the Star Cluster(though the teeth are redesigned to be yellow), while Riku's Way to Dawn has been upgraded entirely;

After fighting through the Realm of Darkness, Riku and Mickey make it to the Dark Margin(AFTER Ansem leaves and Aqua falls, not before!), and are promptly attacked by a Demon Tower. Together, they fight it off, but as it disipates, the Tower gets a lucky in, seperating Mickey from his keyblade. The King is imprisoned in an orb of darkness. A dark figure picks up the keyblade, and reveals herself to be Anti-Aqua, or as I call her; Antiqua, or Antique. If Riku Replica can get a portmanteau, so can Aqua!

Anyway, Riku and Antiqua fight. Antiqua has the advantage, and Sora shows up to help Riku, who serves as a party member for the rest of the fight.

One extra thing; Sora uses Master Defender for this fight. It grants the Wayfinder Command Style.

* * *

Castle Oblivion is restored to the Land of Departure, as usual. Aqua fights Vaniats, but while her attack stat is still Level 50-ish, her health is pitiable. She can't seem to cast 'Aga' magic either. This helps exemplifiy Sora's statement, why the barrier cracked with a fire attack, and why Vanitas managed to defeat Aqua in the first place.

Beyond that, things go as normal.

The Keyblade Graveyard on the other hand...


	2. The Destined Clash Part 1

So, the final day before the battle; there's a new cutscene. It begins with the Graveyard pillars, where Master Xehanort stands. Xigbar appears to remind Xehanort of their... arrangement. Xehanort opens a dark corridor and instructs Xigbar to follow. They emerge on a mountain side, covered in dead keyblades. Master Xehanort instructs Xigbar to pick one. The Freeshooter appears ripped off, but before he can summon his arrowguns, Xemnas appears, one of his hands blindingly bright. "I don't know who you are, Braig," Master Xehanort sneers. "But so long as you play your part, our arrangement will be held." Xehanort and Xemnas vanish. Cursing under his breath, Xigbar picks a keyblade not unlike the one Sora obtained in the Land of Dragons.

* * *

The Siege of the Keyblade Graveyard goes as normal. The Guardians meet up. Terra stands in the distance, staring vacantly. Ventus runs to his friend. 

Before Ven can get a word, Terra summons and swings Gazing Eye, sending Ven flying. Sora charges at Terra-Xehanort, but the Seeker blocks his attack, the Dark Guardian erupting from the ground as the two did so. The Guardian raises its fist and swings it down on Sora. Riku and Mickey run to Sora's aid. Terra-Xehanort charges at Kairi, but Axel takes the hit, and sent flying. Terra-Xehanort's second attempt to strike the currently flashback-suffering Kairi is parried by Goofy. The clash lifts Terra-Xehanort into the air. It's at this point Kairi returns to the present. She and Aqua(who had previously ran to Ventus) start launching magic at Terra-Xehanort. He summons the Dark Guardian back to him to knock the spell blasts away, but is unprepared as Donald fires Zetta Flare, ending the fight.

The exhausted and wounded Guardians of Light are wiped out by the Demon Sky soon after.

* * *

Sora wakes up in the Final World and saves the Guardians, as usual.

* * *

This time, the memory of the previous timeline lasts a bit longer. Terra-Xehanort remains disguised as Terra, but this time, Ven doesn't fall for the trap. Aqua all but snarls, "We know you're not him!" The Guardians all summon their keyblades. Terra-Xehanort smirks as his true appearance reveals itself. He charges forward, but is ambushed by the Lingering Will. Their clash goes as normal. 

The meeting with Dark Riku, and the arrival of Yen Sid goes as normal.

Well, except Dark Riku has a keyblade; 

* * *

Gameplay in the Labyrinth is different. Instead of obstacles, Sora has to fight enemies. 

Heading to help Riku, Sora is ambushed by Shadows, Snipers, and Soldiers.

All three Seekers wield keyblades; Dark Riku and Xigbar the ones above, and Ansem;

Once Ansem leaves, you start playing as Riku in a 1v1 fight with Dark Riku. After that, Riku becomes a party member to aid Sora fight Xigbar, who throw his dead keyblade away halfway through the fight in favor of his arrowguns. Beyond that, the Riku section goes as normal.


	3. The Destined Clash Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to self theory before I forget; Chirithy said the previous version of events still existed. Conclusion: The Xehanort Replicas and Master Xehanort fight in Re:MIND are from the original version of events.

The next arena is guarded by Ninjas, Gamblers, Reapers, and Dusks.

Sora arrives to find Mickey fighting Marluxia, Larxene, and Luxord, while Xemnas watches. The three Organization members are wielding keyblades;

Unfortunately, as we don't have much information on Luxord's true identity, I'm unable to design a keyblade for him, so let's move on.

Content with Sora's arrival, Xemnas gives Luxord a boost and leaves. The Gambler of Fate waves his keyblade, casting a powerful time spell, turning Mickey, Marluxia, and Larxene out of sync with Sora and Luxord.

Once Luxord is defeated, time resumes as normal, and Sora helps Mickey fight off Marluxia and Larxene.

* * *

The following arena is guarded by Floods and Neoshadows.

I don't really have much to say about the Terra-Xehanort and Vanitas fight, only that I wouldn't have Terranort wield No-Name.

No, I'd go for a gut-puncher that's only possible since the Lingering Will has been defeated;

I'd have Terranort wield Earthshaker.


	4. The Destined Clash Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, apparently Archive only allows up to three images per chapter. That's why I'm dividing 'The Destined Clash' in the first place. This is where even that gets complicated.

The semi-final arena is guarded by Dusks and Berserkers. 

Sora joins Kairi and Axel in their fight against Saix and a mysterious hooded girl with a keyblade not unlike Sora's.

Now, I don't have to describe Saix's keyblade. Dozens of other designers have already done that.

Dark Xion is a special case; she wields a hybrid of the Kingdom Key and Lunatic, referencing her copying of Saix's powers in the original fight.

Things more or less go the same as before, except Kairi's capture isn't so pathetic. Xemnas instead goes for an option that references the Ansem fight in Dream Drop Distance;

He opens a Dark Corridor around Kairi from a distance.

* * *

Before the next chapter, I'd like to mention two things: 

One: Xemnas wields not one, but two keyblades;

2: Around the time Xemnas leaves, Roxas and Xion are seen with new keyblades. I'll post my current design for Xion's as a mini-chapter, but Roxas' are an issue.

Initially, I intended for Oathkeeper and Oblivion, representing Sora's closest bonds, to be replaced with Bond of Flame(representing Axel), and a new keyblade to represent Xion. I based this weapon on the weapons Xion wielded in her final phase in 358. However, upon reflection, I decided Xion wouldn't want any affiliation with those weapons, given the context behind that battle.

For now, I'm settling with Two Become One(even if the Nobody emblem subtracts from celebrating Roxas' newly restored individuality) and Omega Weapon.


	5. Keyblades that could have been

What would have been among Roxas' new keyblades;

And what could be Xion's new keyblade; Look, I'm not good with symbolism, and I don't like drawing flowers. The keychain is supposed to be a Shion, but I got lazy.


	6. Conclusion

From there KH3 ends mostly the same. All the Organization members have keyblade, whilst the Xehanort Replicas wield their original weapons. 

* * *

Then there's Re:Mind.

Honestly it's also mostly the same. Roxas and Xion get their new keyblades upon reclaiming the Sigil. Axel's keyblade is also slightly upgraded by this;

Made using images from KHwiki

You also heard my mini-theory back there, so, really, there's not much else to say.

* * *

The only thing I'd change about the Data Battles(which can go either way regarding weapons) is that I'd give Master Xehanort a second, well, 'first' battle, wielding No Name and fighting like he did in Birth by Sleep. X-blade Xehanort would be the equivalent to Final Xemnas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! And I'd also take away all the non-start of the game abilities and keyblades for the Yozora fight. Sora was supposed to have lost his powers again, after all. If he won, it was only barely with his life.
> 
> Of course, I say this, having not fought Yozora even once without EZ Codes.


	7. Updated Roxas keyblades

I'm more of a ideas guy than a proper designer, but I hope I got the point across.


	8. Update

Yeah, I REALLY need to revise this.


End file.
